


Don't Tell

by Stormfet



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Lesbians, Multi, Sex, Smut, So much smut, Threesomes, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen walks in to find things are getting intense with Angela and Pam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell

Karen Filippetti grabbed her briefcase and folded her papers inside. It wasn’t just her, she had noticed that tension in the office had been running high lately. Tension between Pam and Jim (which, let’s be honest, annoyed her more than anything. Pam might say she and Jim were friends, but...no. She didn’t want to go there right now), tension with Michael, tension between Dwight and Angela for some reason. She shook her head. Stop thinking about it. It was a friday night, and she was on her way to go get an after work drink with Jim, who had left early to go meet with a client. It was time to go.

She walked through the kitchen, setting her mug half full of cold coffee in the sink and continued out. The office was dark and empty. Most of the office had zoomed out at five exactly. Karen had stayed behind to finish a phone call and send a few last minute emails. She glanced at her watch. It was five fifteen. Jim would be waiting. She smiled.

Karen froze. She thought the office was empty, but she heard a thump from the conference room. She poked her head around the corner, but in the dark of the early winter night she couldn’t see anything but dark shapes of desks and chairs. She jumped. Another thump, and...some sort of breathy noise. Was that a moan?

What was going on? Karen shook her head and stormed around the corner, throwing open the door to the conference room. Two pale faces spun to look at her, terrified. Karen dropped her suitcase. Pam and Angela were in front of her, stripped to underwear and stockings, Pam leaning against the table, Angela’s hands around her waist, her hands running through Angela’s normally pin straight blonde hair, now tousled and messy from fingers through it. A million thoughts ran through Karen’s head. Why? What? Pam and Angela? 

She hadn’t dealt with shit like this in years...back in college it wasn’t too uncommon to run into girls making out drunkenly at parties, perhaps going a bit further...Karen certainly hadn’t been left out of that. She shook her head and blinked. This happened in less than a moment of thought. 

“What...is going on?” Karen stammered, fumbling with her words. You don’t just run into your female coworkers making out half naked in the conference room and not know what to say. It’s not like it was a normal happenstance.

Pam stammered for words and Angela stood up. Her shirt was open and she clutched it shut in her stiff way. Angela, weird Christian, judgemental Angela was having an affair with Pam. As far as she knew both of them were single...Pam had broken off her engagement with Roy...Karen still couldn’t really comprehend what was going on. There were too many emotions.

“Say nothing,” Angela hissed at Karen. 

“How long as this been going on?” Karen asked.

Pam and Angela shot a glance at each other. Karen couldn’t quite follow their mental exchange.

“None of your business,” Pam said at the same time Angela said, “More than you need to know.”

“Clearly something’s going on here,” Karen said, eyes wide and gesturing at their half naked selves on the conference table.

“Nothing is going on,” Angela said again. “And if you think something is you are sorely mistaken.”

“Okay then,” Karen said, her lips pulling into something that wasn’t quite a smile but wasn’t a frown either. Her eyebrows pulled together and her hip went out as she shifted her weight to her right foot. “What are you going to do to convince me to keep this quiet?”

Angela and Pam looked at each other, still, for a moment. Angela looked at Karen. “Join us,” Pam said, still sitting on the table. Karen looked at her, at her splayed legs and unbuttoned blouse. Karen gulped.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never done it before,” Angela said with a smile.

“Don’t be silly,” Karen said, and before she could keep track of her body she had taken off her blazer, standing in her slacks and deep purple blouse. 

“With two other girls then?” Pam asked as she slid off the table. Angela came over to Karen, reaching out gently at first, her hand on Karen’s shoulder. She stood a few inches shorter than Karen.

“...no,” Karen’s voice wavered as Pam approached her from the other side, her hand sliding around her waist. Angela’s hand was on her thigh, Pam’s breath at her neck.

“Well then,” Pam whispered in her ear. “It’ll be an experience for all of us then.”

Karen sighed as Angela began to run her lips along her neck, Pam reaching up and pushing Karen’s jaw, her lips meeting Karen’s. Karen’s emotions ran together, her hatred and mixed feelings about how she kept flirting with Jim melted away. Jim. Karen pushed the thought of him from her mind. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

Pam’s tongue slipped into Karen’s mouth, tasting of hazelnut and cinnamon and bringing back all of the memories she had left behind of things soft and warm and giving, her lips softer than smoothly brushed hair, Karen’s hand reaching up to tangle in her curly red hair, pulling on it ever so gently. Someone’s hand, she didn’t know whose, there were two lips tracing along her jawline and two breaths on her neck and four hands feeling their way across their body, slipped along her waist, tracing the buttons of her purple blouse while another hand brushed along her inner thigh, sending tingles and jolts up her spine and through her abdomen, eliciting a gasp from her.

Angela’s lips replaced Pam’s, Pam’s hand running along Karen’s blouse to her chest, cupping her breasts gently, her fingers working their way between the buttons of her blouse. Lips soft and cold, taking what they wanted from Karen, helpless to argue. Fingers began to undo her blouse and Karen was done being passive and she began to reach out, run her fingers over Angela’s waist, tight and thin, shrugging the opened blouse off her shoulders, reaching up to her neck along smooth skin.

Pam tugged at her blouse, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Angela reached down and unbuttoned the button on her slacks, Karen leaning against the conference table to pull her legs out, Angela reaching out and pushing her onto the table as she began to kiss her waist. Karen pulled Pam closer instead, lips meeting again, shrugging off Pam’s blouse and undoing her bra, throwing it to the floor as she leaned up to kiss Pam’s breasts, her lips around nipples, biting gently as Pam gasped. Pam was so soft. Karen ran her fingers down her stomach, under her stockings, pulling at them to get them off.

Angela had reached her pants line, unbuttoned. She tugged them off and continued her kisses lower as Karen gasped, her nerves tickling. She had begin to reach down to Pam’s underwear, fingers searching, feeling wetness as she heard Pam’s moans in her ear. Karen smiled and then shivered as she felt kisses far below her waist. Angela knew her stuff. 

Karen didn’t quite know which to focus on -- Angela as her tongue began to explore her, tingling senses and sending endless shivers down her spine as she didn’t quite ever get close enough to get her to cum, or her fingers as she slid them further down Pam, causing Pam to gasp and pull at her skin, gently running her fingers along Pam’s lips, eliciting gasps and moans.

Karen moved her fingers to Pam’s clit, pressing down gently but enough to cause Pam to collapse onto the table with a sound of pure pleasure. Karen’s hips buckled forward, glancing down at Angela’s head between her legs, her free hand moving to her hair, tangling her fingers inside as waves of pleasure began to overtake her body causing her to shudder, thrusting her hips as Angela’s tongue works its magic Pam’s kisses leave hot burns down her neck and chest as Pam’s lips wrapped around her nipple her hands in hair she’s not sure who’s and waves come crashing down.

Her orgasm finally subsided as she collapsed onto the conference table, the hardwood pressing uncomfortably on her back. Her eyes darted down to meet Angela’s, a smirk appearing over her face as she licked her lips. Pam’s arms were wrapped around her waist, the three women in different shades of undressed. 

“So,” Angela said standing, reaching up and grabbing Karen’s hand, placing it on her stomach. Karen’s energy came back with a rush, energized as she moved forward, sliding her hand down beneath Angela’s panties, Angela breathing into her neck, her eyes meeting brown. Pam stood up to envelop Angela in two sets of arms.

“Not a word,” Karen breathed into her ear.


End file.
